


i hate the cold

by synically



Series: ten last stars [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reminiscing, taehyun jack frost agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: yeonjun hated the cold after losing the warmth of the sun.little did he knew that the cold was beautiful too.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: ten last stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	i hate the cold

the scraping sounds of skates against ice echo through the small forest, and a lone figure draws circles on the rink, seemingly lost deep in thought.

yeonjun has his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, pink hair fluttering against the wind. the cold doesn't seem to bother him, very much distracted by his racing mind. and yet, he can't help but keep going on the little mindless routine of skating alone for hours on a place _they_ discovered by accident.

he sighs, breath creating a fog that easily dissipated when the freezing air blew. just then when he realizes how cold it actually was; his face already pale, and toes stiff in his shoes.

the winter is colder this year, especially after that incident. and as yeonjun pack his stuff up and shrug his trench coat on, his heart continued to mourn for his loss.

with the crunching of snow under his boots, he didn't notice the figure sitting atop a bare tree, watching him all these time.

~

when he returned the next day, yeonjun dropped his backpack on the same spot above a tree stump, removing his coat and wearing his ice skates again.

if the previous days, he wouldn't let himself dwell too much on that one thought, this time, he does. all those repressed memories rushing to the front of his mind as he let the cold wind brush through his strands.

he remembers his smile, warm as the sun and bright as its rays. he remembers how warm he feels when the other was tucked in his arms and they fall asleep together for the rest of the day. he remembers the eyes that glow like stars amidst the darkness of the night.

and how it turned cold the very next day. when the sun was fully engulfed by the endless winter.

for yeonjun, beomgyu was the sun. beomgyu was warmth and home, lavender fields and cinnamon. beomgyu was his everything. he loved waking up to his sleeping face, a little drool but still pretty. he loved hearing his laugh, annoying and loud but still endearing. he loved seeing those eyes, bright with mischief but held his favorite constellation.

beomgyu was a lot of things for him. and now that he's gone, all he can feel is the unending coldness from the void in his chest. a void that appeared the moment his sun lost its glow.

his eyes prickled with tears, both from the harsh coldness and the painful memories. this little forest was where they first met; with him getting lost in the expanse of trees, and beomgyu being the adventurous kid who found him. it perfectly described how lost he feels without the other, the way the days felt dull without the sun.

it was their little safe place, a secret sanctuary they'd shared. the little stump was where they held picnics, the trees where they'd play hide-and-seek, the frozen lake they'd swim in during the summer. every bit of this place screams beomgyu. beomgyu. _beomgyu_.

yeonjun slipped and fell on his bottom, the ice cracking at little from the force. the degrees continue to drop as the afternoon ends, but he couldn't bring himself to stand when his entire body is heavy of overwhelming emotions. so he just sat there, shivering and crying his eyes out. pale face buried in his cold hands.

a year and he's not even close to letting go. but how could he when the memories beomgyu left are worth a lifetime of remembering?

tingling sounds grazed his ears and he looks up in alarm; he was always alone in this place, and still is. yeonjun grew scared upon seeing no one around.

_great, now i'm being haunted_ , yeonjun thinks, wiping his tears hastily with his sweater sleeves and moving to stand. but then the sounds came back and he spun his head to the source, and there it was. 

a few feet away from him, patterns appear on the frozen lake, crawling towards him and he backed up instinctively. it circled around his sitting figure and climbed to the trees in successive counts.

appalled, yeonjun observed the ice; patterns of snowflakes and curved lines magically engraved, even on the trees. his eyes lighten in fascination, a smile gracing his lips at the sight of snow-ridden wind passing him by in circles. it was magical, something he hadn't seen before.

"i knew you'd have a pretty smile."

his smile disappeared almost instantly at the sound of a male's voice, and he whipped his head around; spotting a boy on top of a branch near their stump.

the boy jumped down from the trees and took a step towards him, bare feet sinking into snow. yeonjun took a reluctant step back, wary of the stranger in his sanctuary.

"hey, i'm not going to hurt you. relax." he says, voice laced with gentleness as he chuckles.

"who are you? and what are you doing here?" yeonjun says, noting of how beautiful the stranger is. although he found it weird that he only had a blue hoodie on and no shoes when the weather is this cold. "and aren't you going to freeze to death in that get-up?"

chuckling, he answers. "my name's taehyun." he says, "and i think you're pretty."

yeonjun blushed, blaming it on the cold, "t-that didn't really answered my question . . ."

taehyun just smiled at him, yeonjun thought he looked beautiful too in that blond hair of his, before brushing the thought aside.

"are you jack frost or something?" he asks then, seeing the resemblance.

the boy laughs heartily, "you could say that." then he waves his hand and the same patterned snow appeared on thin air, whirling around in circles around the frozen lake.

"wow." he mused, taehyun chuckles again.

that moment on, in their sanctuary, yeonjun started to feel again.

~

the following days after, yeonjun kept returning to that same place, still full of memories of the boy he's loved, with the addition of someone else's company.

they were skating around the natural rink, a pair of ice skates beside bare feet, with a trail of patterns behind them in an enchanted stroke. taehyun's laughter rings in the air at yeonjun's jokes, and yeonjun found himself smiling a lot more than he had ever been in months. soobin and kai should be proud of him.

at one of the afternoons, both of them sat near the stump; the area cleared from the snow and revealing green lively grass, sharing cookies yeonjun's mother had baked. it was when taehyun had asked him the question he had from the very first day he laid his eyes on him.

"why were you sad?"

the pink-haired male was surprised, yet he kind of expected the question.

"i'm sorry if it's kind of intrusive, but i really wanted to know more about you.

"i've watched you for a while; you come here at exactly three in the afternoon then you'd skate until the sun goes down. always deep in thought. you were really beautiful, but your eyes hold these deep sadness. and i can't help but want to see you smile instead."

yeonjun's heart pounded in that familiar way again, a feeling of giddiness creeping in his skin, but there's worry piling on his feet. confused and lost, he looks up to find a lone star amidst the orange sky, sparkling and bright, and he felt comforted; it was like beomgyu was telling him it was okay for him to let go, that he _should_ open up his heart again.

so he did.

"i was sad because i lost someone. that someone was my everything; i loved him with all that i have. he brightened up my days and brought me warmth that i wouldn't find in anyone else. and i got so hung up with losing him that i was losing myself too.

"this winter was much colder without him. and this place? this was our little secret." yeonjun narrates, still looking up at the star above them. he could feel taehyun staring at him as he intently listens, tempted to wipe the crystal tear with his cold fingers. "but i guess my little sun wants me to finally let him go. maybe he didn't like seeing me like this after he left."

"i don't like seeing you like that either."

he turned to him and was met by taehyun's sincere gaze, all too familiar yet new at the same time. yeonjun's heart swelled with the emotions he buried with beomgyu.

"when you smiled that time i showed my magic, i knew i wanted to make you smile until the end of time.

"you're so beautiful when you smile, yeonjun."

those words made something stir inside yeonjun, and he just knew that everything will be okay. because with the lone star still guiding its lost follower, yeonjun opened his heart again;

this time, it was for someone made for the cold.

who knew winter could be beautiful too?


End file.
